The Last Silverfang
by Jiko Hitasura
Summary: A young werewolf, from a world much like ours, is transported to Middle-Earth when the humans rebel against them...she is found in Edoras & Gandalf seems to know her family. Find out how Jing struggles in this strange world....odd, I was being serious for
1. Jing

okay, just so you know, I'm writing a profile for my character first, so you understand this better. Thats what my first chapter will be^^ Also, I'm sorry if the info about werewolves is incorrect, but it's my imagination & I can do what I want so :P....okay....dadadadadada and really bad eggs!^^  
  
Name: Jing Silverfang  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 1720 years-old, she appears 17(she's immature for her age, though she IS young for a werewolf, 1700 years is equivelant of 17 human years, in the aging process I mean...actually they grow at the human rate until they're about 10 then it slows down to 100 years per 1 human year....that make sense?)  
  
Race: Werewolf, she has three forms: A silver wolf, a humanoid form, & a human form  
  
Appearance: Wolf form-4 feet high(to the tips of her ears), 10 feet long(to the very tip of her tail) Silver feather soft fur, one metalic blue eye, one metalic green eye, 3 inch fangs(like a saber-tooth tiger...kinda), one black paw(front left), 4 inch black claws, a tail that measures almost 2/3 of her bodies length, she has a very slender, feminine form(for a wolf), Human form-5"4' tall, silver hair, w/ a black streak framing the left side of her face, butt length, same eyes, always wears black baggy pants(w/many pockets), black hoodies w/ mythical creatures on them(like a phoenix or a giffin), spicked collars, & black combat boots(I like her style!) Humanoid form-same hair except it's more wild, same eyes, silver wolf ears, fangs, claws, silver tail, a black paw print tatoo under her right eye & on her right shoulder, muscular but slender, decieving form(she looks fragile but is the hardest thing ta kill^^ like Ouka from .hack)  
  
Info: Silverfang Clan- The strongest of the remaining werewolf clans at the time & the most respectable. Jing is the youngest daughter of Sonomi & Li, the leaders of the Silverfang clan. She has two sisters, Katsuya & Tyra, & one brother, Matsu, the oldest & heir to the clan.  
  
Jing: She can change forms at any time, she's quite immature at times(& often plays pranks & annoys annyone she can), she's very athletic, sorta violent, loves tackle football, doesn't do the whole 'girl' thing, she's quite the tomboy & proud of it! She also uses daggers hidden in her baggy clothes, is an otaku(anime obsseser) & LOTR fan^^(knows the movies, still hasen't finished the hobbit, & often uses movie quotes, not just from LOTR).  
  
FYI: Monsters & Mythological creatures, such as werewolves, are quite common & most are ridiculed by humans. Jing was often called a mutt when she was in a human school. This hurt her deeply & she covers it up with her cheerful attitude, though she is a bit anti-social. She knows a bit of elvish & even more Japanese, from countless hours memorizing it online. Her favorite LOTR character is Gimli cuz he has the most, er....character^_^. Werewolves have the strength of 50 men(....yes....), the speed of a god(or close to it) & the appetite of a bottomless pit(like the hobbits, hehe). They also heal quickly & are hard to kil(like cockroaches..._) Oh, & humans & werewolves are at a very fragile point in they're relationship, seeing as humans are begining to rebel against the werewolves who they think believe they are superior(thats not true though....)....pffft....humans are idiots....  
  
P.S- I will be telling about Jings past in the future & I'll tell you some about her family, & past. just thought you should know..... 


	2. In the halls of Edoras

Chapter 2: In the Halls of Edoras.  
  
-Just outside of an unknown(to me at least) town-  
  
It had started out as a normal day for Jing. She woke up, ate breackfast, tortured her siblings for a while, then went into town with Matsu. They were just heading back when a man with a lantern, followed by many others, stepped into their path.  
  
"Mutts! We won't tolerate it anymore! Your kind have taken this world from us & it's about time we reclaimed it!" The man began preaching, while they all took out guns loaded with silver, no doubt.  
  
The look of fear that crossed over Matsu's face, Jing would, & could never forget....His fear was not for his own life...but his youngestsiter's.  
  
"You humans shall pay 'dearly' for your betrayal..." he groled out. "Jing, RUN! & do not look back....go to the east, the forest there shall protect you....farewell my sister, for we shall not see each other until we both are welcomed to the underworld, by Anubis himself...Go with the blessings of the moon....."  
  
"...Our paths shal cross again, by the honor of Anubis,"(an old werewolf saying, they worship Anubis as their god, & the moon as they're protecter) They finished together, both with tears streaming down their cheeks. You see, Matsu & Jing were the closest of siblings, & he was the only one to accept Jings odd ways completely....  
  
Jing fled from that place, to the east as she was told, changing into her wolf form, but not before she heard her brother cry out in pain & felt the stinging of silver in her shoulder. As she ran the pain increased, but on she ran until she reached a dense forest. her shoulder burning from the silver almost made her faint, so she barely noticed the change in scenery. From forest to a stone hallway it was, while she unconsciously shifted into her human form.....  
  
-Somewhere in Edoras(Rohan)-  
  
Gimli had just left a meeting after the 2 children, Freda & theodain(that right?), were found. He had taken but 5 steps when a flash of silver caught his eye. A figure lying in the halls in torn clothing, blood pooling oround it.  
  
"Aragorn! Gandalf!" At the dwarf's shout the two he called, along with Legolas, Theoden, & Eomyn, came running to see what the dwarf was shouting about. He went running to the still concious woman. "A woman! She's bleeding!"  
  
Gandalf was the first to them. He gasped.  
  
"It cannot be! A Silverfang!" He said, his face frozen in shock.  
  
"Th-the last Silverfang, I m-may add...." came the weak reply.  
  
"My dear girl, where are you injured?!" Asked Gandalf, almost panicing.(OOC, but there is a reason!!!! I swear!!!....I think...)  
  
"I...was shot with a.....s-silver bullet. in the....shoulder...." She yelped at a sudden burning in her shoulder.  
  
"Silver?! Quickly, Aragorn, we 'must' remove it, it will kill her soon! She 'must' live!" As he hurried forward(Aragorn) Jing caught sight of him. All that registered in her mind was that he was human. He would hurt her. She was blinded by grief & pain.  
  
"HUMAN!" She roared, springing up & growling, eyes glowing red.  
  
"Calm down lass! He can be trusted!" Assured Gimli.  
  
"Trusted?!?!*cough*Humans....can't be trusted anymore! MATSU!" she screamed, blood dripping from her mouth, as she coughed up blood."How COULD they?!"As she finished her ranting she began to fall but Gimli caught her.  
  
"I'll do it then, that okay lass?" asked Gimli, surprisingly gently.  
  
"V-very well, get this damn bits silver outta my arm!" Gimli set her down & bagan searching her arm for peices of the cursed metal. After a bit he found it, Jing hissing in pain, then sighing in relief as the silver left her system.  
  
"Better.....Arigatou, Gimli-san," she said jumping up, surprising all but Gandalf. she stood there refusing help from Gimli, though she was a bit unsteady.  
  
"You should not be up! You could injure yourself further!" Said Aragorn, truly concerned.  
  
(& what.....would a human care?) She spat the word 'human' out like acid.  
  
"Human? Aren't you of the race of man, yourself?" Asked Legolas.  
  
"Auta miqula orqu(go kiss an orc), Legolas-kun," said a suddenly cheerful Jing.  
  
"She is not of man, Legolas, she is a werewolf, a shape-changer, a wolf....You say you are the last of the Silverfangs?" asked Gandalf in a grim tone.  
  
"Aye, the humans did it, they did.....killed Matsu, the BASTARDS!" Tears began to flow down her already stained cheek, while Gandalf looked shocked.  
  
"They killed Matsu....my only brother...his cry of pain still echos through-out my very soul....the silver cutting through his flesh, burning like acid...."  
  
After a long silence Gimli finally asked, "Lass, What's yer name? Or am I ta call ye lass?"  
  
Jing smiled, surprising everyone. "Ah, yes, dwarves....you can always make me smile, & my names Jing Silverfang, daughter of Sonomi & Li Silverfang, of the Silverfang clan...."  
  
"You kept mentioning silver...what has silver got to do with anything?" Said a curious Eowyn.  
  
"Silver is deadly to a werewolf, if it does not kill them on impact, it slowly & painfully eats away at them....Their biggest weakness," Gandalf answered, cutting off any insult Jing would throw at Eowyn & the human race.  
  
"Gandalf-sama, you mind if I shift? I heal faster in my humanoid form." At Gandalf's nodd she began to change. Her ears became long, fuzzy, & moved higher up on her head, her claws & fangs grew, her markings returned, & her large silver tail wrapped itself around her waist(keep in mind I haven't slept for a day & a half...don't ask....& I've had too much caffiene, thank you....)  
  
Everyone gasped, just realizing how beautiful she was, not fragile pretty....deadly pretty...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!....sorry bout that...on with the story...  
  
"So, where am I? Edoras?"At Theoden's nodd she continued,"lemme guess, you just decided to go to Helms Deep, ne?" Another nodd & a few amazed looks. "Well, what're we waitin' for?Let's....."  
  
"It seems...Jing here....has passed out," said Gandalf, chuckling. "Gimli, Legolas, bring her to a guest room. Don't let any humans near her while she sleeps, she is still dangerous, even when passed out."  
  
Gimli & Legolas went to pick her up when she started moving.  
  
".....go to sleep then, shall we?" Gimli started laughing while Legolas just stared. "Well? Gimli-san, Legolas-kun, whats so funny? hehe Legolas-kun, your kawaii when your confused, ya know dat? Hehe, betcha Tyra'd go all...." Jing quieted down immediatly, she forgot.....her sisters were dead, or would be soon. Her eyes began glowing red again from all the pent up rage. She began to growl & snrl almost imperceptively, but Legolas heard it.  
  
"Back away!" Just as he shouted the warning Jing snapped. She lunged at Aragorn with a speed unmatched, but somehow she missed. She went straight through the stone wall with out even a scratch. Then she went for Theoden, but Legolas proved the quicker, since she was blinded by rage, & rage makes one careless.  
  
Legolas pulled out a dagger & as Gandalf shouted, "No, you musn't!" I t was too late. The dagger went through her chest.....  
  
As Jing fell backwords Legolas was stunned. When he stabbed her he saw, in a vision, her family, her clan & before she fell she smiled a ghost of a smile, & said, "Thank you...." so softly, that if he weren't an elf he never would have heard it.....(hehe.....I should end here & now & give you something to hurt me about*crazy reviewers carrying sporks advance on Steve*...ehe....I was JOKING!!!!! I'll continue!!!GO'WAY!)  
  
"Legolas, you FOOL! You are lucky that she was in her humanoid form, or she would not survive!" Scolded Gandalf, running to the fallen girls side.  
  
"I am truly sorry Gandalf, but I had no choice. She would have killed Theoden, had I not done anything." He said in a guilty voice.  
  
well that really is it, I need to finish Jing's dream, where you learn some of her past^^....I now have writers block but your lucky you got this much outta me!....well I'll update as soon as I can^^ 


End file.
